Descending Dark Moon
by September Wolf
Summary: This is the story of Kiba's parents and how their lives came to end in saving their only son. Hearts are broken, lives are lost, all for the journey to open Paradise. Is the pain and fear he endures actually worth this task? Please RnR. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dedication going out to my first ever friend on FanFic, Satora Wolf. Thanks for all the complements, hun! You really have made my time here memorable and I don't ever want to forget you. You're an amazing, gifted, bloody brilliant person. **

_**Now on with the story…**_

_**Descending Dark Moon**_

_**Confessions.**_

_**- **__**Chapter **__**1**__** -**_

_This was a foolish thing to do, _I scolded myself as I trudged along a collapsed tree that leaned in an arch against another, the collar of my coat pulled up against my pale neck to keep out the cold chills that surrounded me. My feet stepped lightly along the trunk in a dancing movement as I looked up at the sunset that was peeking through a tree's lush branches that were filled with the leaves of the autumn season. _Why would he even choose me? _I sighed out in depression. I didn't have the beauty that the others had, I am nothing compared to them. _It was pointless really, falling in love with the alpha and all…_I thought hopelessly to myself as I looked up at the transfixed bright orange coloured sky. A young sparrow chirped happily as it perched on a branch that dangled from on top of me. Then it launched itself off the beech tree's branch and flew in circles around another, more feminine sparrow. _Young love… If only it could be that way with James and I, _I thought as I gazed at the in lovebirds. Then I lost all my train of thought as my foot suddenly slipped on the trunk I stood on and then I fell. The airflow in my lungs stopped as I fell and then it happened so quickly. Before I knew it, I was being held by a young man who held me in his arms as if I was as light as the wind. I turned my head around and gazed into a beautiful set of topaz eyes as I started breathing again softly.

"James," I breathed in and then I cast my eyes downwards sheepishly in an attempt not to show that I was blushing. His eyes looked down at me kindly as a light smile spread across his smooth face and then he wiped a strand of my hair from my eyes.

"It's alright. I got you, Eve." he assured as he smiled brilliantly at me and then laid me down on a leaning, yet sturdy, tree stump. I nodded slightly and then tapped the other end of the stump, asking him to sit down next to me as I made space for him. He carried on smiling as he then strolled up to me and placed himself lightly on the tree stump in an attempt not to ravel it. He placed a hand on his head and moved his fingers through his chestnut coloured hair lazily as he looked at the sunset. The sun's rays melted onto his skin, giving it a radiant colour as I looked at him and felt his fingers of his free hand curl around mine. I heard a soft chuckle rumble through my throat as I also gazed at the sunset as I felt a smile sneak upon my face. "I knew this was a good idea," James murmured happily and then grinned as he saw the sudden reaction on my face. That caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, a puzzled emotion filling my steel-blue eyes. He carried on grinning as he watched a flock of birds fly overhead and melt into the sunset, their black figures slowly fading away.

"I'm in love with you, Eve." he said simply as if it was your casual conversation as he carried on smiling and he didn't seem to mind my shocked look.

"You're pulling my leg," I replied, feeling angry at what he was doing to my heart. It was unstable enough already. James turned his head towards me and then, before I knew it, his lips were pressed lightly against mine. My eyes widened and then melted into a soft look as I kissed back lightly. He pulled back a few seconds later and then placed one of his hands against my cheek bone as he stroked my head with affection with his other hand.

"Now do you believe me?" he whispered as he got up and held my hand as he gazed down at me. I looked up at him, a gasp trying to escape my mouth but it never came.

"It depends… Why did you choose me when you could have chosen someone better, someone _more_ beautiful?" the words strained on my tongue as I looked at him and felt tears come to my eyes. _This couldn't be true! Could he honestly love me? In his arms I felt… sunshine. Could this really be true? _I thought desperately as I shook my head and closed my eyes. In my motion of feeling upset, I could barely hear his reply as he embraced me into a hug. As my emotions went on a roller coaster ride, I felt half of me wish that this moment would last and then his words that I thought I didn't hear zoomed through my mind.

"You're wrong, you know," he whispered , moving his hands down and over where my collarbones winged out and curved around my neck. I tilted my head as I felt his gentle touch and then I felt… actual happiness because I knew where he was heading. "You're more beautiful than life itself and the morning spring days, Eve. Don't ever think other wise." he growled in an attempt to get the words engraved in my mind as he wiped the tear away that trickled down my cheek, which made me smile even more and then hug him tighter.

"I love you, too." I replied softly as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and led him away. I felt myself form into my true being, my spirit, my very wolf spirit. My tail swished from behind me as we ran into a lush clearing and yipped playfully. I nipped the large tawny wolf's ear as I dodged him and then I fell against the grass as he pinned me down gently. I licked his nose as I whined playfully at him. He lolled his tongue out at me and then as I pushed him off me, we ran into the forest and did what our generation did for years at this time of season. My red fur danced against his tawny fur and then we ran and ran as far as we could go. Now I finally belonged and would be the mate of my beloved. Finally…

_**Please oh please review my story and tell me what you think of it, it would mean the world to me everyone who actually reads these. Please review it.**_

**_Thanks everyone! _**

**_Amber. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Descending Dark Moon**_

_**Setting Sun and Storming Skies.**_

_**- **__**Chapter **__**2**__** -**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Wolf's Rain".

**Status: **Chapter II of V.

My hands stroked the clear water in a calming motion; my steel-blue eyes watching the ripples appear and then descend momentarily like a simple drop had met the water in impact. I sat there on the lake's shore, thinking of my encounter with James that happened weeks ago and how absolutely perfect he was. _"I swear he is just too perfect to exist here at all," _I thought airily and then pictured the beautiful image of him standing in front of me with the sun's rays peeking all around his body with his brilliant smile playing gently on his face like an _angel's _as he held a child in his arms and others played at his feet. I simply sat with folded legs there while minutes flew by and birds chirped merrily along as they glided passed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze that swiped my messy hair to the left while I pondered at a thought that itched its way onto my tongue. _The note, _I remembered it, the note he left me, was in my pocket and I still hadn't read it. I then reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small package that was made of paper and folded countless times in a rather neat fashion. I unwrapped it carefully and then my eyes searched the letter as my lips pursed together.

Dearest Eve:

_My love, I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone while you slept but you looked too beautiful to wake up. I will be back with the gang shortly with breakfast so you don't have to fret. I love you so much that mere words cannot describe it and, it will be a complete waste of breath for words to describe my love for you and our rose that now blooms inside you. _

_Forever and always yours…_

_James._

I smiled just like a content little child as I traced my fingers across the page as his voice speaking these words in his chilled, calm voice flooded my thought and then I felt something sing inside of me. I placed a hand lightly onto my slightly round stomach and then felt a little kick against my hand. A child did live inside me; _our_ child and _it_ would be due any day now. I got up and started laughing as I ran around the lake on the shores and then spotted two blue butterflies flying calmly ahead of me. Then, as I started laughing gingerly as I ran towards them and then as I gained closer towards them in a playful chasing movement, they flew lower towards the ground and then vanished. I walked lightly across the green grass, slowly walking towards where my 'prey' had melted away and then a sensational smell wafted into my nose. It smelt slightly sweet, not that sickly sweet but a calming smell and then, as I placed my left paw onto _their _petals, I walked onto the wide bed of lunar flowers. I giggled like a drunk and then lay lightly against the soft bed in my true form, my tail lying pleasantly against my side. I shifted my head lazily against my front paws; to a human being I would have been this young woman staring into the sky as if searching for something but all I felt was total bliss with the sun shinning down onto my pale skin and the bees buzzing around me made me even more calm as they swooped down to pollinate the lunar flowers. _"You're such a love sick puppy," _a voice chuckled like chimes and then I felt the flowers next to my body sink down from a body's pressure. I smiled lightly and then bent my head to the side to look at my best friend, Akiah. She was as beautiful as an angel and, sometimes it felt like my eyes were watering as I gazed upon her stunning beauty and sometimes I wondered how I became friends with this angel.

_It must have been luck or maybe just… fate? _I thought for a moment and then swatted a fly that was buzzing near my ear away.

"What's up?" she giggled in her greeting fashion with her black bangs hanging over the top of her emerald eyes and her grey hoodie covered the top of her hair. I carried on smiling and then looked back to the sky as a flock of geese flew south. I gasped in my thought as I just realized the sun was just beginning to set.

"Was I asleep that long?" I asked and then I heard Akiah laugh. I pouted at this and then sat up in a sulking manner. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to be a mum, of course you goanna sleep a lot and someone's in love!" she sang with the wind that blew past us as she lay down on her back against the flowers and then I frowned in puzzlement. "It's you two, silly!" she growled and shook her head at me and then smiled innocently.

"Oh, right." I blushed and then felt her hand touch my stomach. I looked down at her hand; her nails still coated in black nail polish and her wrist still had those five metal bangles that were welded together so you couldn't get them loose from each other.

"When are they due?" she asked like a curious child and, then prepped up in a crouched position as she shifted closer towards me and observed my baby bump.

"You'd think… now that I'm going to be a mother, that I would be able to know these things but the strange part is… I don't. Some mum I'm going to turn out to be." I replied with deep depression in my voice and then I looked down at the flowers that now scrunched against the grass from our body's weight. I could then feel tears swell in my eyes and then a watery smile come to my face. "I'm going to be a mother!" I croaked out as I started crying from mixed emotions of glee and sorrow and then felt Akiah's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"You'll be a great mother! I would be grateful to have you as mine, just look at you! Wait a sec, I'm rambling on again." she laughed to cover up her embarrassment as she closed her eyes and rubbed against the back of her neck with her hand. I looked at her with an odd expression on my face and then joined in with the laughter as we still hugged each other.

"_This isn't nice of you, ya know, Duke?"_

"_Quit your yapping, maybe they'll make-out soon!"_

"You guys are idiots, you know that?" Akiah scoffed as she snapped her eyes open to see two young boys standing in front of her and I, while one smiled smugly down at us and the other looked ashamed of his fool-of-a-friend.

"_It's not my fault, sis, honestly. If only Duke's running was as quick as his trap maybe he could join the Hunt one day." _The youngest replied quickly as he nuzzled his sister and looked across at the scrawny black male wolf behind him with an anxious eye. Akiah began to shake her head and then smiled at her little brother's words.

"Why don't you and Joey go play for a while, _somewhere else_, Duke?" she said with an annoyed wave of her hand as she looked at the older boy who was now wrestling her baby brother to the ground and trying to gather up his pride from his playmate's last comment.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something, Joey?" Duke asked momentarily as he stopped head-locking Joey and stood up in his human form with his finger on his lips. Joey lifted his eyebrow and then gasped.

"Oh ya, we got a message for ya, Eve! James wants you to meet him by the lake. He also said something about 'baby blessings' and 'going into town to go to church' I think. Catch ya later!" Joey laughed and then the two pups ran off as they tried tripping each other over. Akiah looked down so her black bangs covered her eyes and then she began to shake her head again as one of the boy's voice saying 'no fair!' filled our ears when they disappeared over the hill that leaded down to our den area. _Oh ya, I better go but is this really a good idea to go where the humans are? _My thought ragged pitifully at this question and I couldn't seem to find a reason not to go other than the safety of the baby, but _it_ needs to be blessed. I stood up while Akiah latched her hand to mine in a silent message and looked up at me with worry filled eyes as I looked down at her.

"Just paint the picture of James and I coming back with content smiles on our faces. Don't feel like you are in a motion of emotions, we'll be fine, all of us, I promise." I smiled down at her gently and slowly backed away, her hand gingerly falling out of mine as I turned my back to her and walked away with my hands in my coat pockets.

_No matter what you say, I cannot believe I could be in such love with someone like you James…_

**_Sigh... Not my best chapter, sorry folks. It's just I just started high school and it's stressing me out a hell of a lot. And, I am also sorry for not carrying on with the story sooner. I hope the next chapter will be awesome though because I got so many ideas for it!_**

**_Love it or hate it? Please review and lemme find out. ;p _**

**_~Amber~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Descending Dark Moon**_

_**Why humans laugh and wolves cry.**_

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Wolf's Rain".

**Status: **Chapter III of V.

My family's eyes bore down at me with such disfavor and disgrace while I walked past silently without even a snap of a tree branch or a crunch of a dry leaf. It was the ladies of the family, really, who hated me with such a passion it was unnatural in a pack and what I had done to deserve this was being in love with James. My eyes watered, I dared not look into their hateful eyes as I walked steadily away from the den sight and I almost wouldn't have if it weren't for _her_.

_"Eve! Eve dear, the girls and I want to talk to you!" _Brittany called as she groomed her silver pelt and chuckled dryly as the other females made silent remarks, most probably about me. I felt a deep pang in my stomach and it didn't go away, not even when I approached my pack mates. They stared at my stomach for a moment and then at the same time, just like a nicely set watch reaching the right time, they all looked at my face. "Where are you off to in such a rush, Eve?" she asked me silently as she sat on her haunches and peered into my eyes for a second but then looked away.

"To Town," I replied gently and ignored the gasps that sounded like beating drums of the Native Americans that lived up by the mountains. "Our baby is going to get blessed by the human's priest." I finished off with a slight smile and then I proceeded to walk away but then felt a hand wrapped around my own. It felt soft as its fingers rubbed my palm gently and then I looked up into those beautiful topaz eyes I loved so much.

"Hello, my love." he whispered into my ear with such sensitivity that it could melt the coldest of hearts; with no doubt and then he proceeded to kiss me lightly. I heard grumbles of jealousy and then felt myself being lifted off my feet. "Now if you will excuse us, ladies. We have a long walk ahead of us." James said with clear swooning in his voice as he winked at the girls and then carried me off. When we were a distance away from the den sight, I looked up at him and whispered into his ear.

"I can walk on my own you know?" I mumbled sweetly, slightly chuckling as he actually climbed over a fallen oak tree with me in his arms and didn't even struggle. He then shook his head stubbornly at me.

"I know that but where's the fun in doing so, love?"

**_Break..._**

It was getting dark but I felt the weather was humid as we walked through the quiet town. My boot's impact against the ground echoed around us as I walked on the cement streets along side James and then we heard calls from ahead of us. "Do you want one?" James asked me gently but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"One what?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. I had never been in a town before; it was all new and different to me. Things I had never seen before triggered my mind into explore mode, things I had never smelt before made me either gag or my mouth water and the sounds that played into my ears that I had never heard before were either brutal or harmonizing. It was just all too confusing... James looked at my face; a toothy smile coming to his face, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me gently up the street as we ran.

_"Ice cream! Get ya ice cream_!" I heard a man yell as we jogged up the street and then, suddenly, we bumped into something that came out the alleyway next to us. 'Oofff!' was what sound came out of the object as we all tumbled down onto the ground and then looked around. James grasped my hand quickly as he looked upon a small figure that sat up on the ground.

_"Greeting there, guvnor' and me lady._ _Sorry abou' that, I was in a rush."_ the little boy spoke with a British accent as he got up and dusted himself off. He had holes in his faded jeans, his face was muddied and smudged with dirt and then what made me feel the most upset was that he looked beaten up a lot. His blue eye said a lot and so did the bruises on his face and arms. He was indeed a sorrowful sight.

"Where are your parents, little boy?" I asked with the gentles tone I could muster while James stood up, dusted himself off and then held out his hand for me to take as if bribing me on but I never took it. I simply sat there with my legs folded as I looked at the boy. He lowered his head, ignoring my question and nodded once, then looked up at James.

_"I know you, don't I? We met with Charley the other day! Don't you remember?"_ the boy spoke in a rapid tone but he had a hint of certainty in his voice and, then he smiled widely as James shook his head in ignorance and tried to pull me up. _"James! Buddy old pal! I do remember you! You thought_ _you_ _could hide from old Charley but he found ya' through me!"_ the boy laughed joyfully as he patted James on the back and then looked down at me. _"And_ _this must be your lady friend, eh?"_

"Ya, that's her… Eve meet Christopher… We met a few days ago." James spoke silently and put his hands in his jean's pockets while he fixed his gaze on the ground. I simply nodded and stood up next to James, resting my head against his shoulder with my hand coiled around his waist. His body was rigged, he felt tense and I knew something was wrong so I placed my hand into his pocket and squeezed one of his hands softly. He looked down at me with such warm eyes I couldn't help but smile up at him as we gazed at each other until annoyed clapping could be heard coming from the boy. James broke our gaze as he then looked at the boy and nodded. "Where is Charley?"

"His up the alley way where we last spoke, but go alone." Chirstopher said quickly as if he knew the question was going to be brought up, then he eyed me for a second or two and then looked back at James. "I'll look after your lady friend while you're gone."

"I'll be alright," I said sweetly, not too sure as to what was going on but I would ask him what happened when he got back. He smiled at me, walked into the shadows of the alley and vanished. I then sat down, hands pressed to the cement street to prep me up and then smiled when Christopher sat next to me. He looked into my face and then to my stomach; a slight smile was playing on his thin cracked lips.

"Can I touch your tummy?"

"No."

_This was going to a long, long night…_

_**Okay, okay... I felt lazy! This was suppose to be with the church scene, but I haven't got the patience to write it... And, just to be honset with you and to save me the emotional stress, I don't think I will be writing it out. But how was this chapter??? Awesome, hey! The next one is going to be hard to understand because there are many cliffys', drama and sadly deaths. That's all I am going to tell you! :| You have been warned...**_

**_Oh and if I don't get enough reviews for the last and this chapter, I won't continue it. So don't just read it and move on, tell me what you think of it, please? It would really help me a lot. Maybe just five new reviews? Thanks dudes and dudettes'. ;p _**

**_P.S: If the chapter heading doesn't make sense in this chapter it will in the next..._**

**_~Amber~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Descending Dark Moon_**

**_The Turmoil of Emotions._**

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Wolf's Rain".

**Status: **Chapter IV of V.

The bright midnight moon shone down and reflected itself into my steel- blue eyes as I merely sat there and stared into the darkness of the alleyway. The boy was asleep; his silent snores barely flowed into my ears as I sat there, waiting for him to come out so we could leave this barren city. From the corner of my eyes, I watched the boy as he lay on my lap and then I stroked his auburn hair as he started mumbling in his once peaceful sleep. All but a bad dream… I listened to the creatures of the vanilla evening go about their nightly experiences and then, just as the wind charmed its way past me, blowing my tangled chocolate coloured hair to the side, I felt sleep consume my emotions and my relaxed body…

_**James' POV**_

"_No! You can't take her!" _I lashed out at Charley with my words coming out as poison. He smirked maliciously at my struggling as two men gripped me and held me strong as he puffed at his cigar. He sat down on a wooden crate with his eyes closed, and then he scratched his grey mangled and took another puff of his cigar. I growled at him in such distaste and then I changed within a blink of an eye into my wolf being; bringing my fangs into one of Charley's co-workers thigh. He hollered in pain and let me go as he clutched his thigh in a miserable attempt to ease the pain, but then the other man gripped my neck and held me there. Charley's smirk changed to a pained expression as he watched me thrash around and then stop as I gasped air into my lungs.

"James, old friend, why would I let _her _go after that act? You still haven't told me… Where are _they_?" he questioned in a slur and stood up, then looked down at me as I knelt painfully to the ground. I looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes, the man who found out my secret, _our_ secret. "WHERE ARE THEY?" he snarled out viciously and kicked me in my stomach. I winced slightly but remained quiet and then, as I glared up at him and spat at his shoes, he looked at another man that was sitting down on a pile of rubble next to me and nodded at him. I heard him get up and slowly creep away into the darkness behind me. Where was he going? Then a thought struck me…

"_No! Leave her out of this, you barstard!" _I snapped my fangs at his face as I heard a howl in the distance, her howl, but missed him just by a few inches and yet it didn't seem to faze him.

"I'll ask once more… where is your pack, James? If you want to see her alive again, tell me where they are… I will let you two go, but the rest of your family, I want…" he said with gritted teeth as he put his hand against my cheek and caressed it. What the hell was he doing? I glared at his hand; I felt an urge to bite it off and yet a different feeling consumed me. It was fear… I opened my mouth, though the words didn't seem to want to come out and then I looked up into Charley's hateful bulging brown eyes.

"_The-they're in the forest… right near the Border Fence by the fields outside the town."_ the words strained off my tongue and as his hand left my cheek, I looked away and closed my eyes in disgrace because of the sin I had just committed.

"How do I know this is the truth?" he laughed mockingly as he clutched his side and closed his eyes while he laughed. I snapped my eyes opened and peered at him.

"_I swear… it's the truth."_

"You're a good dog, James. Believe me, it was the right thing to do after them hunting all our sheep," he replied as he stopped laughing and patted me roughly higher up my back as a smirk played on his lips. "Let him go to his lady, boys." I felt the arm leave my neck in an attempt to let me go and then I got up. I glared at Charley just before I turned around and bounded off towards the exit of the alley. "Don't be around them for long!" a voice boomed at me and then I snarled a reply.

"_Burn in hell!"_

_**End of James' POV**_

_I heard soft humming in my mind where a picture of a single white flower glowed in the darkness. Was it… a Lunar Flower? I felt as if I was being pulled towards it and then the humming seemed to grow louder. It felt as if my heart melted as I listened to the voice, the very mesmerizing voice and then I felt that I could walk. I was in my wolf form as I walked towards the flower; the ground beneath me was all black and as my paws hit the ground, illuminating ripples flowed beneath them like drops of rain had hit the surface of a lake. But why does it feel as I walk closer to the flower it fades away? I ran after the flower; my paws felt like they were galloping on air and then the humming seemed to get even louder. Then, just as I pounced onto the flower, it was gone and so was the humming. Shadows flowed all around me and then a calm howl reached my ears._

_I looked around and then saw rippling and crackling flames all around me. I closed my eyes and howled as the flames reached me, but they didn't burn and then that same, calm howl filled the air. I opened my eyes and saw a white glowing wolf walk into the flames towards me. I stood back; his presence was over-whelming and then what he did next surprised me… he nuzzled me to reassure me and in a way… I felt a deep emotion fill my heart, was it motherly and pride?_

_As soon as he came, he went but this time three other male wolves accompanied him and one female that had deep azure eyes and a blue tint to her fur. Then I noticed the light brown wolf with a collar on his neck and then he nuzzled her with affection. I also saw a red pup with them who always stood by the grey with a scar on his chest. Where they… ghosts from the past? I smiled contently as the white glowing male lifted his head up high and howled his heart out as the others joined. Then as they finished, he led them away without a second glance with his tail following behind him lazily. All was but a dream…_

My eyes fluttered open as I gasped in air and coughed; mist flowed out my mouth smoothly. I rubbed my eyes and peered down to look at the boy, but he was gone. Then I heard a shuffle of a body in front of me and so I looked; there I saw Christopher in the shadows. His doe-like brown eyes were wide with fear as his teeth chattered and he looked at me cautiously. I tilted my head at this. What was wrong with him? "Christopher?" I said gently, but his eyes just seemed to grow wider and he pushed himself more into the wall. I crawled up to him; my brown boots scrapping against the concrete street, but then my heart melted as he shrieked.

"You're a monsta'! Ge' away from me!" he screamed in his British accent and he blocked his eyes with his green cap.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in shock as I stared at the frightened boy and sat a few feet away from him. He didn't budge. "Christopher?" I asked again, my voice filled with concern.

"I woke up whe-when I heard a-a howl and then I saw I was lying on a huge dog… You're the dog!" tears began to slowly flow in his eyes and slowly dribble down his cheek as he looked at me in a shocked expression. I couldn't speak at all now as the truth hit me with a good swing. Had I howled and given up my cover as I slept? Obviously that was so, Christopher showed it all.

"Christopher… that's not tru-." I felt something cold and metallic wrap around my throat. I swung my head around and saw a man smirking down at me; his eyes concealed by a pair of black sunglasses. He slowly put his one hand onto my head and his fingers through my chocolate brown hair.

"Hello there, love." he said with cigarette breath in my face and then he fastened his hand to my hair. "Hows' about we get rid of that burden in you?" he cooed maliciously as he pointed a knife he got from somewhere at my stomach. I stiffened and spat in his face as my hands clutched to the chain around my throat. He frowned and whipped the spit from his face. "Not a smart move that, love."

"Leave her the bloody hell alone!" I heard a small voice shout, then I saw Christopher leap from where he was and attack the man with his fists. I gasped as I heard the man yell in frustration and I struggled to get enough air to talk when the chain fell to the ground.

"No, Christopher! Don't!" I cried out and then heard a gunshot ring through the air. I saw the man kneeling over Christopher with a gun pointed at him as he smiled down at the boy. I felt my heart sting and a warm feeling rage through all over in my body as a single tear flowed down my cheek. Shock streaked into me.

"That will teach you to get in my way, boy!" he snarled out as he looked down at Christopher, unaware he had dropped his knife and now it was a few feet away from him.

"How could you?" I sobbed out pitifully as I crawled towards Christopher and cradled his limp body in my arms. "How could you?" I howled out again and my eyes glared up at him, but he merely smiled down at me in content with a little blood splatter on his white shirt.

"He got in the way of my business. Now get up, you mongrel." he snapped and shoved me roughly with his thick black boots. I ignored him and gazed down at the peaceful boy. I hugged his small body as I heard his breaths thin and his hand slowly fell limply to the ground. "Awww, how sweet, I hate sweet. I said get up, you damn mongr-!" he didn't finish his sentence, he merely froze and stood there; a small blood mark forming and gradually growing larger. I heard his body crumble to the ground and then I heard a voice speak.

"Eve! Are you all right?" a concerned voice asked and then a felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked into his topaz eyes, then I leaned into his chest and sobbed. I heard him gasp suddenly and then he clutched me tighter in an attempt to ease me. We just sat there in each other's embrace, the night slowly thinning and becoming day and then James sat up. "We have to go…" he said gently and pulled me up to my feet. I couldn't look down at the dead boy, I didn't want my heart to break again and he was in a better place now. Though I couldn't leave him sprawled out on the floor, I just couldn't and James seemed to realize that. He took off his brown leather jacket and covered Christopher with it, then he wrapped his hand around mine and led me away. The moon's light shone down gracefully on us as if we saved Her child and She was telling us that.

_Though neither of us knew James had a tracking beckon in-between the inside of his shirt collar or that I was to give birth to a single white cub early that morning…_

**Eh, that was really hard to write… I actually felt like crying when I wrote it, but at least I got it finished. The next chapter I'm sure you all know what will happen, but I'll try keeping it all interesting like this little piece. But there are just two things I have to say…**

**When Eve is having the dream, there is humming. That is the Song of Sleep that Cheza hums usually, I'm sure you all know the one.**

**Second thing is thank you to all my reviewers!!! You guys are awesome!!! Keep them coming. ;) Seriously, you fans rock my world and just wait until you see the cartoon strip I am going to post on DeviantArt soon! Then you can see how Mama and Papa Kiba look… and all the scenes, just like the dream part.**

**Bye for now everyone, please feel free to press that little green button below the page.**

**~Amber~**


End file.
